A Valentine's Day
by Around Here Somewhere
Summary: Set in American Prince Universe, and a little snippet one-shot of Valentine's day for them. Wow, that must be the shortest explanation ever, but it covers it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal – but I totally lay claim to Tommy, Cam, and Bella 3

A/N: A quick little one-shot of Valentine's Fluff that I wouldn't have done if I didn't have it requested by Sweetness04fj, so thank her too, if you like it. The time period in their story will be explained, but it's in American Prince Universe, so enjoy :) And consider this my one-shot Valentine's day present to all of you… :)

A Valentine's Day

Fitz sat on the edge of the bed, putting his socks on as Olivia was rushing around trying to get ready for work. They were both going in for an abbreviated day, but their bags were all packed and coming with them. He smiled to himself as she was standing in front of the mirror, putting her makeup on, and he got up. It was almost a habit at this point, a reflex beyond his control, to walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her. She smiled, and he could see it in the mirror as he set his chin on her shoulder. His hand started going down her back, and stopped to hold onto her hip as Fitz turned his head to the side and started to kiss at her neck.

"Fitz," She tried to chastise him after a little while, and he paused, kissing her lightly.

"I'm just giving you a preview," He chuckled pulling her back, and kissing her cheek, "And you don't need any more makeup. In fact, you don't even need to pack it."

"Fitz…"

"What?" He asked, "I'm telling you: you don't need that crap."

"I appreciate your saying so, but I think I'm bringing it anyway," She replied, and he shrugged as he let her go, "Since you're all ready, why don't you go and get Bella before she starts yelling for us?"

"She usually calls for you," Fitz reminded her, "And I was going to bring all the bags down to the car."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, leaving her? She's still so little..."

"She's a year and a half," Fitz said, "And it's not like we're leaving her just with her brothers. Your parents are coming and staying at the house with them."

"I know, but she's potty training, what if it screws it up…"

"She likes your parents, and they're aware how we're doing it," Fitz told her, "She'll be fine."

"Ok…"

"We had this same conversation when the boys were six months old," Fitz said, and Olivia nodded, "Bella's three times that, and it's only two nights. She will be fine, I promise. You've been looking forward to this, remember?"

"Yes," She smiled, turning and putting her hands up on his chest, "No kids, for three days."

"Exactly," Fitz said as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Tommy! Tommy! Tommy!"

They heard their daughter yell from the next room over, and they exchanged looks as their older son yelled that he was coming.

"First time for everything," Fitz said with a smile, then kissed her forehead, "I'll go and make sure the kids are all ready, then I'll get the bags."

"Thanks, babe."

"Not a problem."

Fitz was smiling to himself, humming as he headed down the hall and into the next room over. They had moved Cam's room a little further away, and repainted the room for Arabella – a very light shade of pink with gray edging. He smiled when he walked in and saw Tommy in his pajamas with his little sister on his hip. He kissed the top of her head as Fitz walked in, arms open to take her.

"What's this?" Fitz feigned being offended, and Bella laughed, "Arabella Maya Grant? You call for your brother before your dad?"

"Dadda!" She smiled as she reached out for him, and Tommy handed her over without a fuss.

"Why aren't you ready for school?" Fitz asked and Tommy shrugged.

"His highness took the shower before me," He said, and Fitz nodded.

"Use ours," He said, nodding towards the master suite, "Just give your mom warning when you go in there."

"Thanks," Tommy said with a smile.

Tommy had been a whole lot more positive about school, and everything else since he had switched schools. It was amazing the difference that it had made in him. He was doing well, he was never late, he was a lot less surely and he was always home on time – it was definitely a case of them getting their son back. Meanwhile he wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to say or do for Cameron. Since his brother left the school, he had been getting into arguments a whole lot. It was never him, it was generally people teasing him, and him shouting back, or vice versa. Fitz got the feeling that Tommy had protected him from a whole lot without letting on to what was going on, but it was something that Cam, and his ego had to figure out. And Fitz was more than willing to help out when Cam would let him.

"How come you get to bring her to work with you?" Olivia asked, walking into Bella's room as Fitz was just finished getting her dressed for the day.

"Because she doesn't have to wear a life jacket in my office," He teased as he put the baby on his hip and leaned over and kissed Olivia's cheek, "And I don't work with large fish that could accidentally hurt her if she were to fall in with them."

"We just got a shark, Lemon, we're getting it back to health and then sending it back down to be released near the Caribbean," Olivia said, and Fitz nodded as Bella clung to him.

"And that is exactly why our daughter goes to work with me," He smiled as Olivia opened up her arms, and Bella pushed her face into his chest, "The worst thing that can happen there is her accidentally getting hold of a pen and chewing on it."

"That's cause Daddy's boring," Olivia smiled, and Bella mirrored it, choosing that time to reach for her mother.

"Fine, she has to pack your diaper bag, anyway," He said, passing her over then pausing, back tracking to her little dresser.

"What're you doing?" Olivia asked, bouncing her lighting.

"Well, since I put her to bed last night, I figured I could hide -," He said, pulling a stuffed bear holding a cloth rose, and single red rose from one of the drawers, "These – For my beautiful girls."

"Fitz," Olivia smiled as he handed her the flower, kissing her temple.

"Happy Valentine's Day," He smiled as he handed the little stuffed bear to Bella, "I'll see you two downstairs."

He walked back out into the hallway and saw Cam wheeling himself out of the bathroom and towards his room. Fitz gave him a little smile, then headed back down the hall past his and Liv's room to grab the suitcases, then headed down into the kitchen, setting the suitcases by the door on the way by. He walked into the kitchen and Tommy, having clearly speed showered, was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. It was a nice change, before the school switch it would have been like pulling teeth to get Tommy downstairs with enough time for breakfast.

"So, I'm taking Becca out tonight, Gram knows that, right?" Tommy said and Fitz nodded as he got himself a cup of coffee and set Bella's breakfast on the tray to her high chair, so it would be all set when Olivia came down.

"You're taking Becca out for Valentine's Day?" Fitz feigned concerned, "That's what, eight times in two weeks? Is there something that you might have neglected to mention to your mom and I? Did you show her the warehouse yet?"

"I don't want her to see it 'til it's finished," He said, nose to his cereal bowl, "I have a floor and a half left…"

"It's amazing, she might like to see it," Fitz said, "If you two are a thing, she might like to see how you spend most of your time…"

"I told mom," Tommy said, probably mostly to change the subject and Fitz frowned a little.

"You told mom you and Becca are officially a thing before you told me?" He asked, that actually did kind of sting.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" Tommy asked, "Besides, mom just assumed – like a week ago. She's knows I'm not like Cam, or you…"

"'Ey," Fitz said, laughing a little bit.

"Oh, when are you boys going to let him live it down?" Olivia asked as she walked in, Bella on her hip, "He's been happily settled down for more than twenty years. One internet search when you were twelve, seriously? Let him off the hook."

"We tease back and forth," Fitz allowed it, and Olivia shook her head as she set Bella into her highchair and put on the tray for her.

"Those pictures were hilarious," Tommy said, "Have you seen them all?"

"A few times," Olivia said, and Fitz heard a tone in her voice that made his ears perk up – like she was upset about it.

"Yeah, maybe you guys should cool it a little bit," He said, and Tommy nodded, going back to his cereal as Fitz walked over and put his arms around Olivia, "I love you."

"I love you, too," She said, smiling as he leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

Tommy didn't react, probably because he was too used to little things like that, and Bella was to little to really understand what was going on around her. Fitz let go of her, and noticed that the bear he had given Bella was sitting on the counter behind her chair.

"Morning," Cam wheeled himself in the kitchen, "Hey, kid."

He nodded towards Bella as he pushed himself up against the kitchen table, into his spot. It was strange to see the boys' interactions with Bella – he didn't think that they would be any different if Bella were biologically their sister, but it showed a lot about their personalities. Tommy went for the personal connection, while Cam generally went for the sporty, let's go out and play – I don't really know how to interact with you otherwise approach. Olivia smiled slightly, trying to catch his eye and he smiled.

"Have a good time on your trip," Tommy said, standing up and putting his dishes into the dishwasher, "I have to go pick Becca up for school."

"Have a good time tonight," Olivia called after him, "We told your grandparents you'd be home by your driving curfew. That's ten, remember?"

"Ok," Tommy said as he disappeared down the hall and into the garage.

"What time will you be home?" Olivia asked Cam and he looked up like a deer in headlights.

"I'll be home at four," Cam said, "After practice, to hang out with Bella and help gramps and gram with her."

"I think they'll be ok," Olivia said, her eyebrows going up.

"You're not taking Kiera out?" Fitz asked, surprised.

"If you take them out of Valentine's day, they might think you're serious about them," Cam said, and Fitz's brow went up.

"Right," He said, as he and Olivia exchanged glances, "Mind if I come out and make sure your car's all set? I changed everyone else's oil, but I didn't think yours needed it."

"Sure," Cam said, and Olivia gave Fitz a knowing look as he lead the way out to the driveway – he and Tommy took turns parking out there.

Fitz walked right over to the car and popped the hood open, pulling out the stick to check the oil that he knew was fine. He took a deep breath as he stepped back, and looked at Cam, who was waiting for him to either give it the ok, or run into the garage for the oil jug. He closed the hood, and leaned against it for a second, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say to him.

"You ok, dad?" He asked, "Mom will kill you if you die. You know that, right?"

"I'm aware," Fitz gave him a little smile, "I just wanted to talk to you a little bit."

"Ok…"

"You have to slow it down a little bit, Cam," Fitz said, and Cam looked surprised, "With the girls. I never really spoke up about it before because I figured that I was the same way when I was your age, and you'd either find someone who'd drag you through the mud for them, or you'd grow out of it. But that's not the best way to go about it. I was that way because my father never taught me to respect women, or even care about them at all. That's not how I raised you, and granted you're not nearly as bad as I was – but it follows you. When you do find the one that's going to settle you down, the reputation's still there. Your previous actions, they're going to weigh on her too."

"I know it's not how you raised me," Cam replied rolling his eyes, and Fitz nodded.

"I've been with your mother for twenty-five years, dating or married. I would do literally anything four her, or you and your brother and sister, but that's not the point," Fitz told him, "And I still get comments – and not just the ones from you and Tommy -, and the occasional woman who thinks I'm still like that. And it weighs on her, and I see it and it kills me. But I don't even know how to fix something like that – other than tell her all the time, and assure her that she's got me. So, while I realize it's up to you, and you're young - but you need to reevaluate."

"I know," Cam replied, and Fitz nodded, "But there's no way in hell it's going to be Kiera."

"Ok," Fitz said, "But maybe take a break for a while after this one?"

"I'll try."

The conversation had gone way better than he had imagined it, and he tapped the food as Cam pulled himself up into the driver's seat. They had gotten him a pretty nice hand controlled car, and it had freed Tommy from driving him everywhere. There was also the fact that they had always emphasized the importance of being independent with him. Which, in turn, might have been part of the problem. Tell a kid they don't need anyone to help them with things enough times and they start hto think that means personally, too. Maybe that was why he was going through so many women.

"How'd it go?" Olivia met him at the door, Bella all clean from eating and on her hip – her diaper bag with their luggage.

"I think I may have gotten through to him," Fitz said as he leaned in and kissed her, "I love you."

"I know."

Fitz smiled as she looked down at the bags.

"You get the baby, I get the bags, got it," He said as he pulled their bags along behind him and led her towards the garage.

"Happy Valentine's Day," She teased as she followed, getting Bella into her car seat, and handing her her new toy bear, "Your daddy loves you so much, Bella."

"Dadda."

"Right," Olivia said, "And so does mommy."

"Mum," She smiled and Fitz couldn't help but chuckle a little as he headed towards the drivers' seat, and Olivia hopped into the front seat, "It's nice, you driving me to work."

"Well, I could do it more often," He said, "If you like. Today it's just logistics. I can pick you up, we can drop Bella at your parents' and make sure that they have the car seat all tied in right before we go to the airport. One car."

"Then we go to the airport?"

"And we're off to Jamaica to be warm, and sit in the sand," He said, and Olivia smiled back, and mouthed 'sex' because Bella had reached the parroting everything phase, "Yes, lots of that too. No one knocking on the door or at risk of hearing…"

"It's like when I was living with my parents."

"Kids are much worse," Fitz said, then looked specifically back in the mirror at Bella, "As much as we love them."

"I want to see Tommy's warehouse," She said as Fitz drove away from the house.

"Well, see he comes to us for different things," Fitz said, and Olivia rolled her eyes, "Except I told you that the warehouse was almost done."

"He didn't want me to tell you," Olivia replied , "He wasn't ready for everyone to know."

"Right," Fitz said as he pulled into a parking spot near the front door to the Hospital, and got out.

"What're you doing?" Olivia asked him as he rushed around the car to meet her just outside her door.

"It's Valentine's day, and it's my fault that we didn't leave last night, because I had a meeting," He said, putting a hand on her hip and another on the small of her back, pressing her up against the car, "It's my fault we're not lying on the beach still catching our breath from last night…"

He paused, and leaned in and kissed her, starting slowly until she started to relax against the car window.

"Baby," She whispered between kisses as he pressed his body very carefully against hers as to not crush her, "Bella's in the car."

She barely got it out, and it was hardly a complaint, more of a statement of fact. He looked into the back seat, and she was sleeping, just like she had been when he last peaked at her.

"She's sleeping, we're safe," He smiled as he kissed her again, quickly.

"I have to go in," She told him, kissing what she could find of his neck, "We'll have plenty of time for this later."


End file.
